Mi Pequeño Herbívoro
by AlexOkami
Summary: 1827 AU - Shota - Lemmon: Summary: Hibari Kyoya, tiene a su cuidado un pequeño herbívoro ya que su tutor Reborn sale a un viaje. Este termina en la casa del lobo... - Por que un lobo como yo, solo se enamora una vez en la vida y lo hizo de un pequeño, dulce y tierno herbívoro – Entren y lean. Reviews son mas que bienvenidos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Hola:

Bueno antes que nada, sepan que esta vez, todo sigue igual, lo digo por que lo habían leído dos personitas cuando lo subi emm digamos que por error ^^ Pero igual agradezco sus Reviews: **Vanessa WalkerPhantomhiveKanda & Lexie-chan94**

Esta vez, lo alargue un poco mas :3

¡Sin mas a leer! - Tener bolsa de sangre a la mano - ^^U

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **es Yaoi… AU, TYL18x27 – shota – Lemmon - +18 años. Tengan cuidado

;)

* * *

****MI PEQUEÑO HERVIBORO****

-Que significa esto "Bebé" – hablaba un azabache de quizá 20 años o 23 años tenia un pulcro traje negro con una camisa color morada – me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad? – hablo mas que serio.

-Realmente no es así, Hibari – le respondió divertido un hombre con similar traje pero con camisa naranja y una fedora con cierta franja del mismo color– Cuida a Tsunayoshi mientras no estoy – le dijo mientras bajaba su mirada y en su pierna sobresalía una pequeña mano – Hey, saluda, Tsunayoshi – hablo.

El azabache miro hacia donde veía el de las patillas rizadas. Y vio una pequeña y delgada figura era un niño de quizá 12 o 14 años. Realmente se veía un poco pequeño.

Era de cabellos castaños y alborotados. De grandes ojos color miel que demostraban una inocencia. Su piel lucia tierna ya que sus mejillas tenían un bonito color rojizo y tenia un olor dulzón. El mayor no pudo evitar sentirse algo "inquieto" por semejante cosa delante de él. Portaba un curioso traje de color negro con ciertos tirantes en los hombros de color azul, tenía un gorrito en el cual se asomaban unas orejitas de gatito y hasta traía hasta colita integrada. Y su short era de color negro… Atrás tenía una pequeña mochila de color azul.

-H-Hola s-soy Tsunayoshi– le hablo el pequeño, nervioso.

-¿Qué? – Murmuro el mayor.

_-_Hiii – chillo un poco. Y se apego más a la pierna de Reborn, el adulto que tenía en frente le daba algo de miedo, pero sabía que no le haría daño… Al menos no por ahora, eso sentía.

-Hm– solo dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-JE – solo dijo Reborn quien le dio una dio una pequeña palmadita, pero antes un casto beso... En su suave mejilla sonrojada y tierna

Cosa que el azabache noto, y frunció el ceño aun no sabia el por que le molesto aquello. Pero a su punto de vista no siguió prestando atención y siguió caminando.

-Ve con el, Tsuna – solo le dijo Reborn y el menor, camino un poco temeroso – Por cierto hay otra maleta en tu cajuela. En la pequeña que porta, hay lo necesario – Añadió.

.

.

-_"Espero no lo muerdas del modo que yo pienso Hibari" –_pensó y sonrió pícaramente...

.

.

Todos tomaron caminos diferentes, al parecer Reborn se iría a cierta misión fuera del país apartando el hecho que tardaría unas cuantas semanas, y pues este confiaba un poco mas en Kyoya para cuidar a su pequeño, y por que no, futuro aprendiz de Hitman.

El Hitman, Reborn alias; Arcobaleno encontró al niño que responde al nombre de Tsunayoshi en una de sus misiones.

Sinceramente como Hitman, le hubiera dado igual si lo mataba pero de cierto modo sentía que infringía las leyes de la mafia "Mujeres y niños no"… Pero total, cumplió su misión impecablemente además sentía que ese niño no seria para nada igual como lo era esa familia, el seria distinto y por eso, tenia constantemente en su mente que lo entrenaría y lo haría fuerte. Sabía que era algo torpe, pero en ciertos momentos demostró tener inteligencia y ciertas habilidades que lo hacían un "carnívoro" como decía su "amigo" el azabache. Pero claramente un Pequeño Carnívoro, todavía.

Después de eso recordó el por que de su decisión.

Al principio pensó en ciertos candidatos:

El medio hermano de cierta "amante" y también asesina con su cocina de "Poison Cooking" Bianchi, no se encontraban ahora en Italia además le causaba algo de duda dejar a su preciado "niño" con Gokudera Hayato, este tenia ciertas tendencias "Moes" con el castaño… Hasta el punto que daba algo de miedo. Al castaño se refería.

.

.

Su anterior aprendiz, Dino Cavallone, ahora gran jefe de la Famiglia Cavallone. Bueno este como muchos consideraba a Tsunayoshi como su lindo, precioso, tierno etc, etc, hermanito menor, el ahora joven Cavallone claramente demostraba que no tenia unas intenciones para nada "sanas" con el castaño… Por eso lo descarto… Sin contar que el le parecía siendo un inútil, sin algún subordinado alrededor.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi, joven que noto que tenia potencial como un Hitman, este pues cuido de Tsuna cuando el mencionado se perdió, y pues bueno al parecer el no tenia esos pensamientos con el menor, pero ahora no podía ya que le tocaba el viaje semanal a su natal Japón. Era jugador de beisbol y Hitman.

.

.

Y así… Muchos fueron eliminados… Claro, literalmente.

Hasta que le toco el turno a Hibari Kyoya. Empresario de origen japonés que muy a fuerzas convivía con las personas y más, al dejar su querida Ciudad llamada Namimori.

Este, era una persona realmente fuerte y que le hizo frente cuando se toparon. Por ciertas circunstancias.

Era hábil, ágil, fuerte, totalmente elegante. Realmente alguien de temer, ¿y por que no? Quizá alguien a la par del mismo Reborn, pero claramente muy aparte del Hitman.

.

.

Tanto Reborn y Kyoya se subieron a sus determinados automóviles, muy caros cabe decir.

.

.

* * *

***-*-*-* - CASA DE HIBARI KYOYA -*-*-***

En el trayecto del viaje, dentro de un lujoso auto, quizá un Ferrari de ultima edición. Los pasajeros realmente estaban sumergidos en un silencio algo abrumador.

-¿T-Tu eres amigo de R-Reborn? – hablo con cierto tono nervioso como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

-Hm, No… – le respondió el mayor.

-E-Entiendo – solo dijo el castaño e intentaba permanecer relajado, pero no podía del todo.

-¿De donde eres, perteneces a alguna familia como el "Bebé"? – pregunto lo mas normal que podía el azabache, lo que menos quería era asustarlo y con ello comenzara a llorar y realmente no tenia muchas ganas de soportar algo así.

-Tenia una… Pero… Creo que murieron, ahora Reborn es mi familia – soltó el castaño.

Esa respuesta, hizo que Hibari arqueara su ceja. Ese chico… Era interesante a su modo, parece que el "Bebe" como le decía a Reborn a pesar de ser casi ambos de la misma edad, tenia razón conforme a lo que le menciono un tiempo atrás – _"El no era como esa familia, sin duda ese chico es fuerte tanto como tu o yo pero a su modo claro esta, tiene un poder abrumador por eso, lo hare un hitman"_ – le dijo el de las patillas rizadas.

-Etto… Aah H-Hibari-san – le hablo el niño sacándolo de su reflexión al mayor.

-Que – le respondió algo seco.

-Hii, etto ¿ya llegamos? – chillo un poco, pero se calmo.

-Hm – solo le dijo pero asintió un poco – Es aquí – Solo giraron en una esquina, se adentraron en una vía y se detuvieron enfrente de una "pequeña" residencia. Se veía muy cuidada y con mucha protección…

Se detuvieron, a pesar que el "hogar" del azabache quedaba lejos, con esa mini–platica que tuvo con el castaño, se le hizo algo corto.

Ambos se quitaron el cinturón de seguridad.

-Kyo-san, Bienvenido – le dijo su amigo y se podría decir "Mano Derecha", Kukasabe Tetsuya – Veo que no viene solo, kyo-san – dijo y arqueo ambas cejas, estaba sorprendido; que su "Jefe" viniera con alguien de… Como decirlo… Apariencia "Muy Herbívora" como decía él, era muy rara…

-Hm – murmuro el mencionado. Quien noto la mirada incrédula de su único y soportable "Mano derecha"…

-Wow esta casa es mucho más grande que la de Gokudera-kun – hablo sorprendido el niño…

.

.

-Bienvenido, Joven – le hablo de modo amable el otro mayor y de peinado raro…

-¡Hola!... – saludo y sonrió casi, hasta habían aparecido flores imaginarias… Una imagen bastante… "Moe"…- Me llamo Tsunayoshi…

El sujeto se sonrojo levemente y tosió para disimular su sonrojo.

-Joven amo, por aquí – le indico. El moreno. Y lo encamino a la gran puerta, que hasta parecía igual de lujosa que todo el "Hogar" – Yo soy Kukasabe Tetsuya, cualquier cosa me lo puede pedir – se presento y le sonrió levemente. Y se dio la vuelta, tenia que dejar el automóvil en su lugar y de lejos indico a un sirviente que ayudara en lo que el no estaba.

-S-Si… Auch – luciendo su innata torpeza se tropezó antes de entrar al hogar del azabache. Este noto que el niño se tropezó y vio al niño en el suelo, casi tenía unas lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojitos cafés, y bueno se enterneció un poco, pero noto que el niño se intentaba levantar sólo pero se volvió a caer. Kukasabe no estaba ya que estaba a punto de ir a guardar el auto a su lugar correspondiente, un sirviente iba dispuesto a ayudar al castaño pero el mayor alzo su palma, en señal de que él mismo se encargaría el sirviente se sorprendió en demasía.

-Estas bien – pregunto con su voz tan juvenil y seductora, cosa que hizo sonrojar al menor.

-S-Si – murmuro. Y agacho su mirada.

Y se sonrojo mas cuando este lo cargo al estilo princesa, pero la mirada del "príncipe" seguía apacible.

Los pocos sirvientes se sorprendieron, su "Jefe" en si no era malo, pero respecto a su espacio personal, bueno… Era otra cosa.

Tetsuya al ver a "kyo-san" ayudando al niño, se sintió algo raro. Pero bueno "kyo-san, era kyo-san" así que estaba bien. Rápidamente fue en busca del botiquín, para tratar la pequeña raspada del menor.

-Kyo-san, aquí tiene – le dijo un poco temeroso.

El azabache asintió y lo coloco a un lado del sofá en el que dejo sentado al menor y el también se sentó.

-Puede retirarte, Kukasabe – le indico.

-Si necesita algo mas puede llamarme Kyo-san, entonces me retiro – le respondió y le dio una reverencia.

Después de que se retirara el moreno, empezó a tratar al niño, quito los zapatos que portaba y alzo un poco mas, el short oscuro y vio las piernas del niño.

-Esto ardera un poco – señalo con un algodón impregnado de alcohol.

-S-Si - solo susurro el chico, y cerro sus ojos un poco. Se recostó en el apoyo de sofá y no pudo evitar contener un poco la respiración.

El mayor suspiro un poco por el gesto, pero bueno después de todo es un niño.

Empezó a frotar un poco la zona, la sangre que había aunque no era mucha, empezó a quitarse.

Se acomodo un poco más, y el botiquín que yacía en medio de los dos lo volvió a abrir y humedeció otra borla con otro antiséptico con germicida para evitar una infección y le coloco una bandita.

Cuando iba a decir algo, noto que el niño se durmió.

-Vaya lugar para dormirte – susurro.

Bueno, sinceramente el lo hubiera dejado ahí, pero como era algo del "Bebé" y como dijo seria su "Guardián" hasta que este llegara de su "viaje" que no era mas que otra misión pues no tuvo mas opción que llevarlo a su habitación. Primeramente dejo el botiquín, en su respectivo lugar, ya que a esa hora los sirvientes no estaban en la mansión.

Luego regreso y tomo en sus brazos al menor que no, noto el repentino cambio. Y ahí iba el azabache con el niño en sus brazos y este se froto en el pecho del mayor, buscando calor. Tenía algo de frio.

-_"Herbívoro tenia que ser" – _pensó fugazmente.

-Ngh… – suspiro el niño que sostenía en uno de sus brazos, en la otra sostenía el pequeño bolso que traía el chico. Y muy a pesar de que el no es ningún pervertido, casi podría "Jurar" que eso sonó como un gemido ahogado.

Ahora dudaba de la integridad del niño a manos de Reborn.

.

.

(N/A: Nee ¬¬ si, yo igual me lo plantee en medio de esta escritura XD)

.

.

Llegaron al destino antes mencionado, y lo coloco en su cama. Con su otra mano lo acomodo y le quito la ropa, para cambiarlo al parecer en esa mochila traía dos cambios de ropa una playera y otro short mas un pijama que parecía un blusón, Reborn sabía que llegarían quizá tarde y por eso mejor dejo a la mano lo necesario sin contar cierto peluche con forma de un pequeño león. Quizá en la otra maleta, recordó una grande de color negro tenía más ropa y uno que otro juguete.

Esa maleta si no mal recordaba debió quedar abajo… Kukasabe al parecer no la bajo de la cajuela del auto, ya mañana le diría que la buscase.

Le quito la ropa y le coloco el blusón, otra cosa que le sorprendió antes de vestirlo de nuevo era ver lo delgado y delicado que se veía el castaño.

-_"Lo deseo" – _pensó, cosa que lo asusto. Estaba hablando de un ¡Niño! Bueno no mentiría que las mujeres casi no le atraían habían muy pocas que valían la pena, pero bueno.

El castaño se removió un poco y se intentaba tapar, tenia frio… Pero inesperadamente se levanto… Se froto sus ojos e intentaba reconocer en donde estaba y recordó.

-Hibari-san – hablo en un tono cansado – waaa – bostezo.

Y noto que ya tenía su blusón puesto, y este le abrigaba, Reborn le había dicho que cuando dormía era algo sensible al frio, por eso ese blusón hasta tenia un gorrito con unas orejitas de conejito.

Realmente Reborn no le compraba ese tipo de ropa bueno el conjunto que portaba anteriormente ese si y unos que otros mas, el Arcobaleno, en si le compraba ropa juvenil pero también lo hacia ver muy elegante. Pero sus otras ropas con toques tiernos y de animalitos eran cortesía de Bianchi, ya que ella le dijo que le lucen muy bien en él.

Hibari se quedo viendo al menor, en su cara se notaba que recordaba ciertas cosas cuando se vio vestido con su "pijama".

-Herbívoro, te puedes apurar a pensar – le dijo algo frio.

-Hiiii – chillo y se cubrió su pequeña cabeza. Como para protegerse.

Inesperadamente afuera llovía, y había muchos relámpagos.

-Genial – bufo algo molesto el azabache, quien se metió al baño y tardo un poco ya que se había bañado, el agua caliente le relajaba ahora lucia un pijama de color negro – Que haces ahí, herbívoro.

-Y-Yo puedo dormir, c-con usted, H-Hibari-san Hiii – grito un poquito ya que otro relámpago apareció.

-Crees que yo soy tu madre – le dijo con un tono algo hiriente.

El menor estaba cabizbajo se sintió mal.

-Y-Yo lo siento, m-mejor me v-voy entonces – hablo en un susurro y tomo a su peluche de leoncito.

Casi iba bajando de la cama pero unos largos y protectores brazos los sostuvieron. Y lo arrojaron en la cama.

-No quise… - dijo, realmente se sintió idiota por haber dicho algo así.

-N-No yo, por favor Hibari-san…– iba a seguir replicando el menor, algo que Reborn le enseño es que no debería de mostrarse débil ante nadie.

Pero se vio callado por un beso… el cual era leve, pero cuando iba a decir algo, al abrir la boca el azabache metió su húmeda y juguetona lengua la cual incitaba a que la del menor jugara y se uniera con ella. El menor no sabía como corresponder aquello. Jamás había sido besado.

-Nhg aaah – gimió mientras el azabache exploraba su dulce y caliente cavidad. Ahora ya profanada por el. Al principio el azabache incitaba pero el castaño no correspondía del todo bien, pero luego… Sus lenguas jugueteaban, danzaban sutilmente, se frotaban en demasía, el azabache chupaba la cavidad, la exploraba con una inesperada delicadeza pero también salvaje como el.

.

.

-_"sabe tan bien" – _pensaba el mayor, que notaba los torpes movimientos del niño y se excito de sobre manera al ver que este no podía seguirlo muy bien, sus inútiles intentos le seducían, saberse que era el primero en besarlo… Ah, aumento su deseo de tenerlo debajo suyo gimiendo… Además el no era muy aficionado a los dulces, pero la boca del menor sabia excelente, realmente se sintió enviciado.

-H-Hiba… Ah- ri… -san – soltó al separarse. Y un hilito de saliva que recogió el mayor muy gustosamente, y le lamio un poco del pequeño mentón… - Aah… - suspiro cansado.

-No, no dormirás – le dijo en un susurro sensual. El mayor estaba encima del menor pero cuidando no aplastarlo – Esto todavía comienza – añadió y le mordió un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

Incluso hasta la lluvia cedió un poco. Había una gran luna y un suave arrullo del viento, las luces estaban atenuadas muy bajo, todo eso parecía sacado de una película…

El azabache se desabotonaba la camisa de su pijama negra.

-Hi-Hibari-s-an t-tengo calor – decía nervioso el niño – Y-Yo.

-Shh – le silencio y después de desabotonarse la camisa volvió al besar al menor, pero esta vez fue mas profundo y salvaje, tanto que la saliva escurría por parte del menor en una de sus comisuras.

Sus grandes manos se escabullían debajo del blusón o camisón del niño, el leoncito ahora yacía debajo de la cama. El menor temblaba un poco, más bien de los nervios a su parecer. Pero era de la excitación…

El mayor le miraba depredadoramente… volteo al menor con el pecho en la cama y lo abrazo de su cintura, quitaba lentamente la única pieza de ropa y a la vez depositaba besos y marcas. El menor se estremecía, estaba en cuatro patas prácticamente. Y a la vez el mayor acariciaba sus pezones y una inesperada lamida en aquella parte donde se marca la columna vertebral en su espalda, le dio una sensación totalmente desconocida para su cuerpo pero a la vez deliciosa.

-Espero no te disguste hacerlo... con un adulto – hablo bajito y realmente su voz era tan… seductora y sensual.

-Ngh, mmm – el castaño jadeo un poco al sentir una leve mordida. En su espalda.

Ahora su blusón ya estaba fuera de el, el azabache lo sentó en su entrepierna, haciendo notar un gran bulto y muy caliente. Y le retiro completamente ya el ahora, pedazo de tela.

-Hiiii~ – soltó algo nervioso y por demás excitado castaño al notar como el azabache tocaba su entrepierna. Por encima de la tela.

-Oh, mira que mojado estas, Tsuna-Yoshi – le dijo en su oído, todavía seguía sentado en las piernas del azabache su espalda estaba "descansando" en el pecho del mayor y este le acariciaba su pequeño pero delicado y ahora sensible erección su mano se había ya colado hábilmente dentro de su ropa interior.

-Aaah, aah – gemía bajito. E inesperadamente se corrió en la mano del mayor.

Lo volvió a colocar en la posición inicial lo beso lujuriosamente pero miro el pecho del chico.

-Tienes unos pezones muy lindos – le dijo y paso uno de sus dedos por encima de uno y empezó a apretarlo, moverlo en ligeros círculos con su boca hacia lo mismo en el opuesto pero con su lengua.

-Pero… - el azabache se separo y sonrió perverso – Tu ya disfrutaste, ahora es mi turno – soltó muy lujurioso y se quito el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

El niño trago saliva, el sentir el olor del jabón o colonia del azabache le hacia sentir nervioso, pero le gustaba.

El mayor sonrió con burla al ver la reacción del chico.

-Bien, que esperas – soltó con tono altanero y seductor.

El castaño a como pudo se logro sentar y miro al mayor en su desnudez total, tenia una pálida piel, que se parecía a la nieve pero era tan… perfecto e irresistible.

Tsunayoshi se acerco mas al mayor ya que este estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y empezó como un pequeño gatito cuando bebe leche…

Con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos tomo la erección del carnívoro que tenía enfrente y empezó lamiendo la punta. Sus lamidas eran como su estuviera comiendo un dulce, y momentáneamente lo introducía en su pequeña y cálida boca. El azabache se estremeció un poco por esa acción y soltó un jadeo.

-Aah, cuidado con tus dientes – le indico.

-Mghp – el niño asintió y quizá dijo un "si".

Luego de sacarlo de su boca aspiro un poco de aire. Sentía su cuerpo arder y parte de su ahora "pequeña" anatomía estremecerse.

Hibari vio la cara del niño y vio que tenía otra pequeña erección entre sus piernas. Literalmente lo empujo a la cama y le salto encima…

Abrió un poco sus piernas exponiendo su erección y la entrada, empezó a lamerle lenta y delicadamente.

Tsunayoshi no paraba de jadear y gemir.

Ya después de "prepararlo" el mismo lamio tres de sus dedos hasta que quedaron bien empapados y los metió en aquella cavidad y al mismo tiempo le lamia el pequeño pene, lo masturbaba por que sabia que al menor le dolería un poco cuando ya metió el segundo escucho un quejido del castaño.

Daba unos pequeños círculos y los abría y cerraba a modo de tijeras, le costaría un poco para expandirla y lo sabia, ya que pues el es un niño, y no sabia si soportaría el "porte" de un miembro adulto…

-Gyaaa – sollozo un poco por el tercer pero luego soltó un gemido de placer, le había tocado el punto y ahora gemía… mucho más….

-Aaah,AAh- seguía y el azabache sonrió perverso. Bien ya era mucho la visión que tenía; el castaño sonrojado, un poco de saliva escurriéndole por sus comisuras, sus ojos estaban vidriosos de tanto placer…

Así que se acomodo para estar dentro de el, alzo sus piernas las coloco en sus hombros y empezó a entrar, un poco lento pero escucho otro quejido, cerro un poco su ojo derecho, era muy apretado a pesar de haberlo "expandido" ahora solo le quedaba entrar de una sola estocada.

Lo hizo -AAAAAwww Itai! – casi grito el castaño y unas lagrimitas fugitivas se escurrían en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

El causante de aquello le lamia y besaba por donde pasaban, esos hilillos salados. Y le decía palabras amables.

-Tranquilo, no me moveré aun – le susurraba. El castaño aun en su letargo asintió.

Permanecieron por escasos 2 minutos – 30 segundos – 10 milésimas, aunque el azabache no aguantaba, quería hacerlo gemir, romperlo, esa entraba le aprisionaba demasiado y de una forma excitante.

Luego el castaño movió o bien empujo su cadera, y así empezaron un delicioso vaivén, de adentro hacia afuera. Al principio lentamente y luego rápido…

El azabache se detuvo y lo volteo, el pecho del menor quedo la colcha de la cama, alzo sus caderas y sostenía las pálidas y delicadas caderas, se mecían, tan sensual, casi se podría ver que el pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al mayor.

-Aah, ahaaaa – gemía sin descanso.

-Eres tan… delicioso, Tsunayoshi – dijo el azabache…

Así siguieron en esa misma posición hasta que el azabache se aburrió y ahora se sentó y se coloco encima al oji-café acomodo las piernas del menor de forma que quedaron abiertas y el empujaba hacia arriba, rápidamente y el castaño se apoyaba en los muslos del contrario. Y el azabache le besaba la espalda, seguía marcando toda la piel.

En esa forma sentía todo la extensión del azabache dentro de sí.

Y bueno ambos sentía que se correrían y se notaba, se veía que el castaño ya no aguantaba casi se dormía, pero bueno el mayor lo sabia y bueno el también ya se sentía satisfecho, bien aun dentro del menor lo acomodo bien su espalda ahora estaba en la cama y lo penetro mas rápido el menor ya ni podía gemir mas, su boca formaba un "O" y sus mejillas seguían igual de sonrojadas… el azabache lo beso, fogosamente.

Pero luego el castaño se arqueo, cuando el mayor le golpeo en su punto "dulce" y gimió, alto, tanto que hasta se corrió y de ahí el azabache también, lo hizo se sintió pleno. El niño se vino desordenadamente sobre ambos estómagos y el mayor se quedo encima del otro.

-Sabes, eres la primera ah, persona con la que hago esto – le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Aha T-Te quiero Hibari-san Aahaa – le contesto de igual modo.

-Hm, espero que sigamos haciendo mas de esto, para que me digas Te Amo – le susurro mas cerca de su oído. Ambos todavía estaban en la misma posición – Desde que te vi, siempre quería hacer esto.

Y le dio un casto beso, pero le pellizco un poco el labio inferior.

-H-Hibari-san… Ah – suspiro.

-Kyoya – le dijo mientras ahora el azabache lo acomodaba en el respaldo de la cama, se disponían a dormir.

-¿are? – hizo un mohín.

-Dime Kyoya, solo a ti te doy ese privilegio – le indico y lo acomodo en su desnudo pecho.

El castaño se sonrojo y sonrió muy cálidamente.

-Si sigues provocándome te atacare – le dijo en un tono y mirada seria pero seductora.

-Hiii~ Noo, K-Kyoya, quiero dormir – respondió en medio de un bostezo.

-Hmp, entonces eso hagamos – le contesto y con ello lo arropo a ambos.

- _Por_ _que un lobo como yo, solo se enamora una vez en la vida y lo hizo de un pequeño, dulce y tierno herbívoro _–

- Te amo, Tsunayoshi – soltó en un suspiro.

-yo también, Kyoya – le respondió.

Se sorprendió, por que pensó que el castaño se había dormido, ambos se quedaron mirando y sonrieron tal cuales cómplices.

Y juntaron más y se rindieron… A dormir.

Pero un pensamiento cruzó en ambos:

_-"Que le diré al Bebe / Reborn"… -…_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

***¬*¬*¬* - AL DIA SIGUENTE - *¬*¬*¬***

Después de "aquello" Tsuna y Hibari amanecieron algo mas que cansados bueno el mayor no, pero el castaño…

Este al despertarse se puso tan nervioso que casi gritaba, y pues bueno se sonrojo como una caldera.

-Que sucede, Tsunayoshi – le hablo lo mas tranquilo.

-Y-Yo etto… Hibari-san b-bueno – le respondió nervioso.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien – le dijo y le sonrió, cálidamente.

Tsuna se había quedado embelesado viendo a su ahora "amante y dueño o amo" y se siguió sonrojando un poco mas, y asintió entendiendo…

-Vamos, hay que tomar una ducha – continuo y desviando su mirada, del menor.

Por que si no, lo hubiera atacado de igual modo como anoche, además no tarda y le hablaría el "Bebe" para ver como estaba su "cría" y pensando esto, sonó el teléfono del menor, si, el también tenia uno. Reborn se lo había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños y por que así no se sentiría tan solo y como medida de seguridad.

*RIIIING – RIIIING *

El azabache le dio el teléfono.

_-Hola_ –hablo el menor.

_-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Todo en orden?_ – le pregunto. Reborn

-_Si, Hibari-san f-fue amable conmigo – _le respondió.

Aunque del otro lado el mayor frunció su ceño.

-_bien, una cabeza menos que debo de acabar – _bufo burlon.

-_Hiii R-Reborn no digas, ¡cosas asi!A-AAh – _soltó el castaño, pero lo ultimo fue cosa de Hibari que lo sentó en su entrepierna y le dio un par de besos en la base de su cuello y remarcando la marca que le hizo la noche anterior.

-_¿Tsuna? ¡¿Qué fue eso? – _Reborn pregunto dudoso, no sabía por que, pero se inquieto un poco… pero sonrió levemente… como si planeara algo… además el no era ciego sabia que a Hibari le gustaba Tsuna y viceversa.

-_N-Nada, e-es que me tropecé – _respondió nervioso.

-_Hmp. Bien nos vemos entonces, ten cuidado – _se despidió.

-_¡Si! – _respondió enérgico.

Al colgar, el azabache se quería reir por la actitud del castaño, un tierno pucherito salió, y este solo sonrio levemente…

-Bien, Tsunayoshi es hora del baño, y la ronda de la mañana – le dijo mientras lo cargaba al estilo nupcial, y se dirigían al baño del mayor.

-¿Q-Que? Hiiiiiii – chillo, y se sonrojaba… y gimio un poco ya que el azabache le toco un poco mas abajo…

.

.

-"_Me comeraaaaaaaa~ hiiiiiiiiiiii… De nuevo"- _

.

.

Y he aquí la historia de un tierno herbívoro y un imponente carnívoro…

**-¿End? -**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **

**(Ojala y si!) – TT3TT - *0* - ^ ^ - :3**

**.**

**OwO aaawwww O/O me doy miedo XDDD nee… ¿y que les pareció?**

MUAHAHAHAHA :S… me da miedo hacerme algo buena en esto, bueno en mi punto personal creo que he progresado un poco TwT… Pero como siempre el publico tiene la ultima palabra :D ;).

Ahora me falta hacer mas ideas, para nuevas historias y que tengan lemmon de este tipo ( OwO seria genial no? O-o?), es que me ha rondado la idea de Re-editar las historias… Todas… Pero aah no se ._. Jeje ya no tendría mucho tiempo para actualizar…

O bueno quizá solo reedite los primero capítulos xD pero bueno eso lo hare cuando termine la mayoría… Si me dan las ganas :P

¿Que dicen ustedes? ¿Le parece bien la re-edición? Y si no pues que se quede igual XDD total XD… De por si a veces soy algo floja n_nU

* * *

**-*0*0*0*0* -**

**En fin dejen Reviews w si quieren seguir leyendo lemmon´s de este tipo :D…**

**Por que sin ellos, y ni ustedes querido publico; yo no seguiría escribiendo u.u… **

***DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ***

**(He igual por si quieren ver conti, como epilogo jaja de Reborn XD) - Depende si hay más de 10-15 – si algo así – hago otro capi.**

***Dejen sus ideas si gustan.**

**Y si igual no te gusto 7.7 deja Review, con tu crítica constructiva y no critica ofensiva.¬¬… Hagamos un lugar con Paz ^^.**

**Re-Editado 19-07-2012 / 3:26Pm - 30-07-2012 / 12:01pm**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien heme aquí de nuevo… lo prometido es deuda… waaa TwT…

Últimamente tengo problemas con esto de ser ficker D: … me gusta pero siento que me desconcentro un poco en mis estudios… pero bueno intentare no fallarles ni a ustedes y ni acá a los de mi lado –dígase escuela- pondré en orden ¡mis prioridades!

Por cierto les quiero comentar algo de mi pequeño viaje del sábado…

Fui a un especie de "balneario" –ya saben albercas y herbívoros por doquier- da la casualidad de la vida,-en serio, ¬¬"- que yo no se nadar y me tiraron a la piscina de 3 metros de profundidad… y yo mido apenas 1.50 m. ¡¿Se imaginan?! Que cosa tan fea ahí una que no sabe puaff trague duro de agua ¬¬… y el agua si ponía mis plantas de mis pequeños pies hasta el fondo –obviamente- el agua me sobrepasaba y ahí andaba de puntitas- yo… X_X y por ende, ayer mismo aprendía a nadar, al menos los conocimientos básicos para no morir XD. Ah y falta mencionar que realmente me tiraron dos veces… en la misma piscina…

En fin… :3

¡Sin más lean!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **es Yaoi… AU, TYL18x27 –shota- ligero limme y Humor… Raro...

* * *

****MI PEQUEÑO HERVIBORO****

Después del que el pequeño conejito fue devorado por segunda vez… la segunda ronda fue mas cansada... Le hizo de todo...

-_Hibari-san... Hiiiii, pero es imposible decirle que no... - pensó el pequeño, al cual le dolían sus caderas... _

_Si... Lo hicieron muchas veces, y el castaño era el que se movía... La razón, por que al azabache le entraron las ganas de que fuera así, y por que le gustaba ver la cara de placer que ponía el castaño... _

_Se cambiaron y el mayor estaba mas que satisfecho... En cambio el "atacado" casi se sentía que se le escapa la vida... El chico lucia unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de color azul, una corbata floja... Y un pequeño chaleco como si fuera un mini-hitman... Al menos así daba la idea._

_El azabache lucia un traje usual... como de costumbre, pero esta vez no tenia su corbata... _

.

.

.

.

El día empezo con bastante normalidad… claro sin contar unos que otros detalles y uno que otro "tonto" que se alarmo por la forma en que se llevaba el temido Hibari Kyoya… Con cierto joven peli-castaño… Que ellos mismo, clasificarían como "Herbívoro, Violable"…

Ya que había pasado una importante reunión, que tenía que ver con la empresa del moreno…

Menos uno quien no se asusto de nada, al contrario parecía divertido con la situación… Es un contribuyente en especial y que también era por decirlo así un segundo accionista… el joven, Rokudo Mukuro…

El cual aunque no lo pareciera era un primo lejano del azabache… Muy, muy lejano…-_ Y no, no es cuento_-

Ahora mismo todos se sentían temerosos por la actitud del que se supone es su "Jefe"…

-Kufufufu~ querido primo, ¿ese pequeño usagi-chan es tuyo? – Le pregunto algo insinuante…-Es tan, lindo… -lo iba a acariciar en su sonrojada mejilla.

El castaño se sonrojo por la cercanía inesperada… de ese chico de ojos bicolores y que al parecer, tiene la misma edad que su "guardián"

-Ni se te ocurra – le hablo tétrico el azabache. Y de la nada salió su característica Tonfa…

-Hiii~- chillo nervioso el castaño.

Quien se apego un poco al pecho del mayor…

Estaba sentado en las piernas del azabache… y solo se quedo su "querido" primo Mukuro, ya que este se quedo para molestar a su lejano "primo"…

Pero realmente sonrió malicioso y deseoso de probar al tierno conejito…

Pero el mencionado, solo se quedo algo nervioso.

El mayor bajo de sus piernas al menor y simplemente pasaron ignorando al "primo"

.

.

.

-Vamos, Tsunayoshi – le tomo su mano y se fueron caminando para ir al enorme comedor…

-Kufufufu~ - rió burlonamente el peli-índigo.

Que aunque no lo pareciera se divertía con su primo…

*RIIIING * *RIIIING*

Un teléfono sonó, era el del hogar para precisar el despacho del azabache. Una sirvienta que estaba ahí le comunico que era una llamada de una persona importante.

El mayor suspiro, quizá cansado…

-Bien, voy enseguida-le indico.

-S-Si- murmuro la muchacha.

.

.

.

-Bien Tsunayoshi, ya regreso-le susurro mientras lo beso, y de paso adentro su lengua.

-Ngh, mm-solo murmuraba confundido el niño…

Hasta que un hilillo de saliva salió y fue cortado por el mayor… quien mostro una sonrisa de superioridad.

-S-Si-solo exhalo… el aire, se le fue casi en aquel beso…

Y así se fue el azabache a su despacho…

.

.

.

-Oya, oya~ Que sucede Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿acaso temes que te haga algo? – le hablo sonriente.

-N-No, jeje- sonrió un poco.

-Bien, platiquemos un poco… y te enseñare unos "trucos" – le hablo lento y con tono algo insinuante.

el moreno, asintió nervioso trago de lleno...

.

.

.

.

****CON HIBARI K. Alias: LOBO-KYO****

Entro a su conocido despacho… y tomo el teléfono, noto que el número estaba en línea segura…

Supuso que ya sabia quien era... Tomo el teléfono y hablo.

.

.

-_Bebe-_dijo con su tono.

-_Nunca se te va nada, Hibari_-le respondió la otra voz.

-_wow, ¿que es lo que quieres?-_

_-Solo te digo que mañana regreso-_

_-Hm-_

_-Nos vemos-_

_-…-_

_-Tan comunicativo como siempre- se mofo-Dile a Tsuna que nos veremos pronto-_

Dijo como ultimo antes de colgar…

El mencionado arqueo su ceja, realmente quería que el "Bebe" tardara, para seguir "devorando" ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo...

-Tsk-

.

.

Pero cuando volvió escucho algo que no le gusto.

_-M-Mukuro-s-san- _

_un jadeo del castaño..._

_-Vamos, vamos un poco mas- _

_otro jadeo y voz ronca..._

_-Y-Yo no creo aguantar ah-_

se alarmo, nadie tocaría lo que es suyo... Pero la forma en que escucho al menor... Le saco dudas...

.

.

.

Salio casi corriendo al jardín, de donde se escuchaban aquellos sonidos... Pero mantuvo su compostura...

.

.

.

.

_**+.+.+.+.+ - CON MUKURO & TSUNAYOSHI - +.+.+.+.+**_

_-N-No creo que e-esto este bien- _**  
**

_-Oya~ No pasara nada, mira que soy buen mago- _

_-Ugh... B-Bueno- sonrió leve..._

_-Bien que empiecen los juegos kufufufu~- al decir esto en su mano apareció un tridente._

_Tsunayoshi solo abrió sus orbes acarameladas... Mukuro giro su tridente y después con la base golpeo levemente el suelo._

_-Hiiiiiiiiiii-chillo-¿are?_

_Murmuro al ver que salia un pequeño león que era igual a suyo, el de peluche... Se veía algo -muy-grande- y gruño cosa que le dio un escalofrió y...  
_

_salio corriendo..._

_._

_._

_-M-Mukuro-s-san-_

_un jadeo del castaño... El pequeño león sonrió y fue corriendo tras el menor, pensando que jugaba con el... _

_-Vamos, vamos un poco mas-_

_otro jadeo y voz ronca... Por que se divertía extrañamente, pero lo hacia._

_-Y-Yo no creo aguantar ah-_

_No podía seguirle el ritmo... A aquella mini-bestia... Y a las travesuras de Mukuro._

_Pero le divertía jugar con el... Se dio cuenta que no lo perseguía para matarlo... _

_El león lucia feliz, movía su cola de un lado a otro y ronroneaba cuando se acercaba... _

_-Waaaa- chillo ya que le cayo encima... _

_Mukuro se acerco para quitárselo de encima... Al león... Pero un tonfanzo... _

_._

_._

_._

**=w=w=w=w= - AHORA CON KYOYA, TSUNAYOSHI Y MUKURO CONTINUACIÓN- =w=w=w=w=**

**-**Aléjate de él herbívoro ilusionista- hablo molesto el azabache.

-K-Kyoya- murmuro nervioso el menor que estaba en el suelo, y en medio de los mayores... Tanto que podía ver unos pequeños rayos chocando, uno de color morado del azabache y uno índigo del peli-azul...

-Kufufufu~ no te preocupes, Tsunayoshi-kun- hablo tranquilo el ojos bicolor.

Empezaron a pelear y el león a pesar de parecer una ilusión... Protegía al castaño...

Entonces sono, un "piiiiiii piiiiiiiiii"... Era una alarma...

-Oya~ Oya~ Me tengo que ir, "primo" fufufu~ -

su tridente salio disparado en dirección hacia arriba... Y se desvaneció como humo...

Se inclino tipo reverencia de mago... Volteo rápidamente a Tsunayoshi dedicándole un "guiño" y una sonrisa...

-Cuida bien de Tsunayoshi kufufufu~ por que un búho te lo podría robar kufufufu~-

le dijo al azabache...

El cual comprendió sus palabras... Después de que sintió que realmente se había ido...

Suspiro cansado, pero mas que nada lucia molesto con el menor...

-¿Por que estabas con ese ilusionista de cuarta? Tsunayoshi - pregunto serio.

-Y-Yo e-el quería j-jugar y y-yo igual- murmuro un poco asustado...

El mayor sintió que quizá estaba siendo duro con el... Pero es que su lado orgulloso y posesivo no le permitía, actuar... "Normal"... Los celos de que alguien mas toco lo que es su propiedad... Le embargan, y mas si le aviso aquel búho, de que si se descuidaba tomaría a su pequeño usagi...

Suspiro por segunda vez... Y cargo al menor...

-L-Lo siento- le murmuro y se aferro al pecho del contrario...

-Hm- solo le dijo y así entraron... Hasta que algo salto... En encima -de nuevo-

-¿Natsu? - hablo confundido pero sin mas solo volteo a ver al azabache...

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?-hablo suplicante con sus mejillas sonrosadas, labios semi abiertos y ojos muy brillantes...

(-_uke a toda potencia XD-_)

.

.

El azabache trago de lleno...

Pero sonrió malicioso...

-Entonces tendrás que convencerme-le hablo sensual... El pequeño león se durmió durante el trayecto...

Lo dejaron en un mueble cerca del cuarto...

Lo recostó en su cama, y sin duda ya le estaba "devorando" por ahora el cuello...

-aww- gimió bajo...

-Quita tus manos de mi alumno-le dijo una voz tétrica...

-Oh, Bebe- sonrió burlón

Tsuna estaba mas pálido que un papel -"_Hiiiiiiiiiiii morire"- _

El Hitman tenia una sonrisa, como si planeara algo...

Sus manos crujían...

Resolveremos esto... Diplomaticamente, o usaremos la fuerza...

Una tonfa ya iba en dirección... Hacia él con objetivo: La cabeza...

La fedora salio volando...

.

.

-R-Reborn... - susurro...

-No me creas tan débil, Tsuna- le respondió-Ahora tápate antes de que me de ganas de otra cosa-le susurro...

Tsuna sintió que se subieron los colores... E hizo lo que se le indico...

.

.

-Devuélvemelo "Bebe"-hablo mucho mas enojado.

-No te lo tengas tan creído- se mofo.

-P-Por f-favor, cálmense-suplico. Le gustaba esa casa, y quería que estuviera intacta...

-¡NO TE METAS!- casi le gritaron los dos peli-negros.

-Hiiiiiiiiiii- chillo. Parece mas bien que le dirían- "¡NO TE METAS O TE VIOLAREMOS!"-

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, hubo mucho "ruido" pero todo termino bien... Al menos, todo quedo intacto... Y un castaño sano... Por el momento...

.

.

.

**EPILOGO... DESPUÉS DE... UN TIEMPO... **

Legaron a un acuerdo; claro con tonfas y balazos, erizos, camaleones y demás... "Palabras"...

Y quedaron en que Arcobaleno Tsunayoshi, pasaba a ser Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno Di Hibari... (N/A: No se me ocurrió ponerle otro apellido)

El azabache lo tendría la mitad de las semanas y los otros días que restaban con el Hitman...

Que hizo como un tutor personal... Sus clases tan espartanas como de costumbre...

Pero claro que ambos mayores se mataban con la mirada... Y procuraban que el menor, creciera como debiese, mas que nada fuerte...

No querían que nadie mas lo tocaran -en caso de Hibari- o lo torturaran -en el caso de Reborn ya que el mismo tenia esa clase de predilección-

Mukuro en cambio... Bueno... Visitaba a su querido primo, Kyoya... Pero en realidad molestaba un poco a Tsunayoshi...

El cual le pregunto que si por que su ilusión parecía tan real... Y no se esfumo...

y le respondió... -"En realidad es un León, solo que me lo encontré y te lo regale kufufufu~"- Tsuna se quedo frió... Al menos tenia la esperanza de que no se lo comería...

Todo parecía tan tranquilo... La gente se intimidaba menos con el azabache... Pero eso si, no toquen al pequeño castaño... Si querían vivir...

Aunque las palabras de la primera noche que vivió el azabache resonaron siempre en su mente, cuando dormía con su lindo conejito...

"- _Por_ _que un lobo como yo, solo se enamora una vez en la vida y lo hizo de un pequeño, dulce y tierno herbívoro _–"

Ya habría tiempo para otras cosas... Muy a su modo, todos tenían un lazo... Como una familia... Rara pero lo eran...

.

.

El joven castaño se transformo en alguien bastante interesante para muchos, por no decir alguien bastante lindo, o hermoso... Pero solo con ver la mirada fría y gélida del azabache... Se calmaban o al menos se alejaban un poco...

Muchas personas que se convirtieron en amigos. Un peli-plateado, un jugador de béisbol con sensaciones de hitman-según Reborn-, un boxeador perdido, dos mecánicos e ingenieros, los pocos conocidos de Reborn -Ex-Arcobalenos- y muchos, muchos mas, Se fueron uniendo, ese lazo inquebrantable orillo al castaño a crear una familia llamada "Vongola"... Por que una veces acompaño a Reborn en sus misiones... Y noto como otros inocentes sufrían...

Y eso no le gusto... Lo sintió como un deber...

Reborn se sintió feliz, al saber que su primer alumno, había echo algo como eso... Liderando una "mafia" pero mas familiar... Le traía unos recuerdos... Ahora aquel niño con escasos 16 años y medio era alguien de temer... Pero nunca cambio seguía siendo el mismo chico...

Y al contrario... Logro la paz...

Y encontró algo mas también... su verdadera familia...

**.**

**.**

**END...**

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! -y esperar X3-**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **

**JOJOJO ^^U... Hai, hai espero no haya quedado tan mal :/ ... Lamento tardar... U_U ... **

**Quizá**** esperaban mas o quizá algo diferente, pero no se, n_n se me metió esa idea toda rara D: ... Espero como dije que les haya gustado al menos un poquito... ^^**

**:3 - :3 - :3 GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS REVIEWS - :3 - :3 - :3**

**NUVYS568**

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25**

**KIANDII**

**AIYUKI MIRAI**

**NIKO-CHAN**

**PIFFLE PRIINCESS**

**YUKO-JC**

**VANESSA WALKERPHANTOMHIVEKANDA**

**KATEKYO1827R27X27**

**LILYVONGOLA**

**LEXIE-CHAN94**

**SUMIREKO**

**LIZIPRINCSAMA**

**TSUNASHI- SAWADA**

**¡ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO!**

**XD ESPERARE SU OPINIÓN XD**

**:3 ¿REVIEWS? :3 **

*******DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ***

* * *

**N**os leemos en la próxima... Waaaa estoy cansada... Sin mas... PD: Aah la escuela me matara ._. -.- en fin xD

Ciao~ Ciao ~

Cuídense :3

**ALEXOKAMI SE DESPIDE nwn...**

**16-08-2012 / 9:35PM... **

**PD de la PD: Lamento si hay faltas ortográficas :/ ... Me esforce jeje bueno me voy a dormir... -w-U**


End file.
